Tão Frio
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: As noites em Hogwarts podem ser muito frias. Severus e Neville. Slash.


**Título: **Tão frio

**Autor:** Ivi

**Beta mais fofa**: Tachel Black

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Personagens:** Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape.

**Desafio da fic: **Nº 20 (Novos)

**Avisos:** Slash.

**Resumo: **As noites em Hogwarts podem ser muito frias.

**Disclaimer:** Por mais que eu queira alguns deles para mim, os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. E eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo isso. Além da diversão, é claro.

**Notas: **Fic escrita para o Festival de Desafios 2006 do grupo Potter Slash Fics.

_Feita especialmente para o Marck Evans. Muito, muito obrigada. Por tudo. _

* * *

**Tão frio**

Severus parou de corrigir os deveres dos alunos e pegou a garrafa de conhaque. Serviu-se e tomou um longo gole da bebida para espantar o frio. Fez uma careta de desagrado ao observar a enorme pilha de trabalhos a corrigir. Estava reunindo coragem para continuar quando bateram a porta.

- Entre.

Harry entrou, exibindo um dos seus eternos e irritantes sorrisos.

- Severus, tudo bem? Ficamos preocupados quando não compareceu ao jantar.

Severus emitiu um som de descontentamento. Harry pareceu não se importar e foi se acomodando numa cadeira próxima a ele.

- Estou ótimo, Potter. Apenas não quis sair do conforto da minha sala para tentar ser sociável com ninguém. – disse azedo.

Como se fosse o dono da sala, Harry serviu-se de conhaque, soltou um som de satisfação.

- Muito boa, a bebida. E ninguém esperava que fosse sociável, apenas você mesmo e já tava de bom tamanho.– Franziu o cenho. – Mas quem morreu aqui? Como consegue ficar nessa sala gelada? – Sem esperar autorização, pegou a varinha e acendeu a lareira.

- Mas você é muito atrevido, Potter. Vem a minha sala, bebe da minha bebida, acende minha lareira e ainda me critica?

- Nossa, Sevie. Que rabugice. Ficar tanto tempo sozinho não está te fazendo nenhum bem. – Harry disse, com um falso ar de pena.

- Está passando dos limites, moleque.

- Opa. Não sou mais moleque. Sou o digníssimo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts. – Harry falou, com um ar esnobe, antes de um sorriso atrapalhar a pose.

Severus revirou os olhos.

- E eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça ao contratá-lo. E então, não vai dizer o que deseja? Ou estava apenas fugindo do serviço doméstico novamente?

- Que injustiça, Severus. Eu preocupado com sua ausência e você me chamando de preguiçoso!

Severus o encarou fixamente.

- Ok. Estava preocupado, mas você conhece Draco. Fica insuportável quando a casa está bagunçada. Sai antes de levar uma panelada 'sem querer' na cabeça.

Severus quase sorriu.

- Incompetente. Ainda não sabe um mísero feitiço de limpeza?

- Saber, eu sei. Mas depois que deixei as roupas brancas acidentalmente vermelhas, Draco não anda muito feliz comigo. – Harry disse, tranqüilo e bebendo do conhaque. Inclinou o corpo para frente e leu os papéis sobre a mesa. – O que é isso? Estava corrigindo os trabalhos dos alunos? Com esse _bom_ humor todo? Saiu algo além de um _deplorável_ ai?

Severus bufou antes de responder:

- Os pestinhas parecem estar piores a cada ano, Potter. Ou eu esqueci como era dar aula para eles.

Harry riu e deu uma olhada nos deveres.

- Acho melhor você esperar Neville retornar. Ele não vai ficar nada contente ao ver todos os alunos reprovados.

- Neville é muito mole com eles. – Severus terminou o conhaque e colocou o copo sobre a mesa. – Eles estão mal acostumados e abusando dele.

- Por isso, todos o adoram, não é? Nada a ver com o pleno domínio que ele tem de Herbologia. – Harry disse, divertido. – Por falar nisso, tem notícias dele?

Severus deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Não. Ele me disse, ontem, que os conselheiros não pareciam muito favoráveis a ele.

- Não consigo acreditar nisso! Depois de tudo que Neville fez, todas as pesquisas, as poções que vocês desenvolveram juntos, como eles têm a coragem de negar o que ele pede? – disse indignado.

- Testar poções em humanos é muito complicado, Harry. E essa, em especial, não é nem um pouco simples. Mesmo ele sendo o responsável pelos pais, precisa da autorização expressa do próprio Wizengamot para dar a poção a eles.

- Eu sei, Severus. Mas é injusto. Neville não merece isso. Menos ainda os pais dele.

Severus deu um sorriso amargo e respondeu:

- Nada de novo até aqui. – Fez uma pausa, e continuou, pensativo. - Acho que eu só piorei a situação de Neville...

Harry o olhou espantado.

- Como assim?

- Ora, Potter. Morar com um ex- Comensal, assassino de Dumbledore, não melhora as chances de ninguém.

Agora, Harry o encarava como se tivesse nascido outra cabeça nele.

- Surtou? Bateu a cabeça ao cair da cama? Severus, você já foi inocentado há anos de todas as acusações, tanto que hoje é Diretor de Hogwarts. E como se não bastasse isso, você e Neville, juntos, criaram e aperfeiçoaram mais poções de cura que qualquer outro!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Por favor, pode parar. Guarda o lado dramático e rabugento pra quando for abrir os presentes de Natal. Ou reclamar dos pestinhas...

Severus fez uma careta de desgosto pra esconder o leve sorriso:

- Não sou dramático, nem rabugento.

- Claro que não. – Harry disse, irônico. – É tudo fruto da minha fértil imaginação.

Severus serviu-se de mais uma dose de conhaque, mesmo com a lareira, o frio não ia embora. Ia começar uma agradável troca de ofensas com Harry quando ouviram barulho na porta. Harry engoliu apressado o restante do conhaque e disse:

- Draco deve ter vindo me buscar. Espero que não esteja bravo.

- Oh, Merlin. O que fiz pra merecer isso? Vocês dois discutindo é demais para um velho como eu.

Ambos olharam para a porta da sala a tempo de ver Neville entrando. Ele usava um longo casaco, salpicado de neve. Ao notar a presença deles, deu um sorriso caloroso e cumprimentou:

- Harry. Severus. – Aproximou-se do último e o beijou nos lábios. – Tudo bem aqui?

- Ótimo. Pensei que só voltasse na próxima semana. – Severus disse, observando, preocupado, as linhas de cansaço no rosto do outro.

- As coisas não foram como eu esperava... – Neville murmurou, uma expressão de desânimo tão pouco característica nele. Depois, virou-se para Harry e trocou algumas palavras com ele.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry despediu-se e Severus o acompanhou a porta, deixando Neville descansar. Ao voltar, encontrou o outro debruçado sobre os deveres dos alunos, já se preparando para corrigi-los. Quando foi notado, aproximou-se.

- Severus, você foi muito rigoroso com os meninos. – Neville o encarou, sorrindo. – Mau humor novamente?

O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro apareceu no rosto de Severus depois de duas longas semanas de ausência deles.

- Problemas para dormir. Muito frio, sabe como é.

- Hum, precisamos cuidar disso urgentemente. – Neville disse, levantando-se.

- Dormir, talvez, amanhã. Agora, tenho outras idéias que nos manterá bem acordados e aquecidos. Bem, talvez mais tarde. Não sou mais tão jovem assim...

Neville o interrompeu com um beijo.

Depois, Severus ouviria sobre as reuniões, descobriria o que causara as profundas olheiras no outro, saberia que, mais uma vez, lhe fora negado o direito de ajudar os pais, da tristeza e da solidão daquelas longas semanas. Também ficaria sabendo qual fora o motivo ridículo apresentado pelo Wizengamot e se prometeria estar presente na próxima vez, não ia mais acreditar que sua presença seria prejudicial a Neville. Também o veria acordando, animado e cheios de planos, que os obrigaria a estudar e trabalhar muito mais.

Mas, agora, naquele momento, Severus queria apenas desfrutar o frio finalmente se afastando.

* * *

Desafio Nº 20 - Uma Snape e Neville pós Hogwarts. – Proposto por Marck Evans.


End file.
